LOVE FOOL
by Sakurakun05
Summary: i wondered if all the girls do something stupid like that, just to get guys attention
1. Chapter 1

In every girl there's a Rapunzel

_In every girl there's a Rapunzel_

The wind carried the cherry blossom petals with it…

_Waiting for their Prince…_

Petite, skinny, pink haired girl standing on a chair under the cherry blossom tree..

_When the Prince comes, she will let her long beautiful hair down. _

From one of the branch there was a rope with a loophole in the end.

_So she can see his handsome face…_

The girl took the loophole and stuck out her small chins… As she gulped

She put her head in the hole… and exhaled then she kicked away the chair…

My name is Uchiha Sasuke…

Raven haired boy walking in the morning with half closed eyes.

I moved here in Tokyo from Osaka…

For now I'm in the stage of a dreaded teenager.

Definition of a teenager: Drama, girls, immaturity, maturity, stress, pressure from mom and dad, expectations, and love.

I'm not that excited about my new school or I'm not that upset. Our family moves pretty often because of our dad's business.

This year I'm going to be in 10th grade. School is just annoying…

I was walking down the streets of Tokyo to my new school, and the wind was pretty strong that day…

The wind blew in Sasuke face, pink cherry blossom petals hitting his face…

Then I saw something… a Shadow hanging limp from the tree.

Out of curiosity Sasuke went to tree and saw a girl from hanging eyes closed.

Sasuke's eyes widened for what he saw, he quickly dropped his back pack as he quickly grabbed the chair that was close and knocked over. He stood on it and tried to untie the notch, then her eye's snapped open…

Sasuke stumbled trying not to fall but sadly the chair lost his balance and Sasuke grabbed from the girls leg choking her…

"Ya-Yyamero!!" The girl screamed struggling with the rope around her neck, The notch wasn't so strong and as it undid. Both of them fell.

The girl fell on top of Sasuke, both of them groaning…

The girl slowly sat up as her short lustrous pink hair hung before her face hiding her eyes…

Sasuke leaned forward, he couldn't sit up or stand because the girl was still on top of Sasuke. Fixing her blue uniform skirt that reached her knees.

"A-are you ok?" Sasuke asked…

The girl blew her hair from her mouth as she fixed her hair. Then glared at him, with her huge green and gold eyes, fire imitating from it.

"WHAT IF I HAD DIED, AHOU?!" the girl screamed, Sasuke jolted…

"what?" He asked confused..

"Gahhh! You're not Neji-kun! He should be here soon!" The girl exaggerated whipping her head around to see if her special "Neji-kun" was there…

Then a handsome boy with white eyes stoic figure not to mention his long brown hair…

The girl gasped as she whimpered trying to reach for Neji as he walked past her talking with his friend.

The girls head dropped down when he passed her, blue mood on surrounding her head…

"o-oy…" Sasuke mumbled

The girl suddenly looked up at him tears forming in her eyes…

"It's all you're fault Chickened-hair-baka!!" She pointed him with her small finger, and ran off.

Sasuke dumbfounded still lying on the floor his back pack beside him, girls giggled at him… Sasuke blushed as he stood up…

And looked at the way where the girl has ran to…

'_crazy…unhealthy… girl…' _Sasuke thought and grabbed his back pack as he started to walk…

The girl still in his mind; how girls can be desperate to win a guy's attention.

Sasuke noticed that she was in the same school as him.

1st) She was wearing that schools uniform which is blue sailor shirt with a blue skirt. While the guys are all black.

2nd) She ran off to where he was headed.

Lets just see if they're in the same class…

Sasuke came in his class as he looked at the number…

Then a tan teacher with a scar on his nose smiled…

"Ah you must be Uchiha Sasuke… My name is Iruka. I'll be you're teacher" He smiled at him and offered his hand, as Sasuke shook it.

"Yoroshiku…" Sasuke's voice was low and deep. As if he wasn't interested…

Iruka entered the class…

As he smiled

"good morning class, today we have an new student who will join us. His name is Uchiha Sasuke…"  
Sasuke entered the class while Iruka was deciding where he should sit..

Then he saw her. Sleeping on the desk her hair was covering her face…

'tch… that girl… she must be a Yankee, even her hair color says so. Ofcourse she would be sleeping, I bet she woke up really early to make something stupid like that…' Sasuke snorted inside…

"Ah there…" Iruka pointed…

Well there was open spot right beside that lunatic… but I'm sure he wasn't pointing it there…

"where??" Sasuke asked..

"There right beside Haruno…"

"Haruno??" Sasuke asked…

"Haruno please raise you're hand…" silence came… silent snorting…

"HARUNO!" Iruka screamed, then the girl stumbled and fell on the ground and everybody laughed at her… Sasuke sighed…

"ROGER SIR!" The girl did the salute…

"take care of Uchiha-san will you?" Iruka asked.

The girl looked slowly looked at him. Sasuke made an audible gulp.

Then her face turned white and screamed top of her lungs pointing at him.

Sasuke's eye brows twitched…

'loud… crazy…'

"SENSEI! I CANT!" Haruno screamed holding her head and shaking it.

"Naze?"

"I have my reason!!" Haruno screamed again…

"Sakura there's no open spot…" Iruka complained…

"well move somebody else!"

"the seat is perfect already!" Iruka shouted back…

"DEMO-"

"No more question!"

"DEMO-"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS OR THE WHOLE YEAR YOU WILL DO THE CLEANING DUTY!"

That shut her up…

"Ok… Uchiha-san please have a seat" Iruka smiled at Sasuke…

Sasuke cleared his throat and sat beside her. So did Haruno unhappy mumbling…

The whole day it was uncomfortable, Sasuke felt a very dangerous aura. It was time for lunch time…

Sasuke didn't bring any lunch he heard the class room door close, when he looked at it a pink hair flashed. Then he noticed "Haruno" wasn't beside him anymore…

_Since I our family move a lot I don't bother to make friends, in another year or half a year we're gonna have to say bye anyway…_

_So at lunch time I always go to roof and sleep for a while…_

Some girls were looking at Sasuke giggling and talking about him…, Sasuke ignored them.

He went to roof, and heard other two people talking…

"Sakura-channnn I'm hungry!" one of them whined. Sasuke didn't care about them so he laid down on his back closing his eyes…

"Urusai Naruto! Why wont you bring your own lunch" The other growled it seemed like a female.

Other's stomach growled…

"fine… u can have some…" Sakura mumbled…

"Sakura-chann!! You're so nice!!" Then something clacking on the floor..

"Naruto!! Stop you fool!" Then bang…

"ittaiii…" whine.

Sasuke grunted they were getting annoying…

"Sakura-chan you hit so hard!"

"It's you're fault baka!" They kept bickering and bickering…

"Can you two shut up?" Sasuke lost his temper…

"Huuuuh?" The two looked at Sasuke…

"Hey you!" Sasuke didn't know which one was calling him…

"Hey you!!" Called again.

Sasuke opened his eyes, there the pink haired, girl was standing above him. Sasuke could see up her skirt but he had no interest…

"oh figures it's you…" Sasuke mumbled..

"Naniii?" Vein popped on Sakura's head.

"What do u want?"

Another vein…

"you told us to shut up, and asks me what do I want??" –ROAAAAAR- kill him!!

"hn…"

Three veins.

"If you tell anyone what happened today morning I will rip you're head off!" Sakura snarled…

"why should I obey a tiny little pink haired girl?" Sasuke raised his one eye brows…

He could see a smoke huffing from her nose like a dragon…In any moment she could spit a fire at him…

"can you get off me? I don't want to see you're underwear…" Sakura madly blushed and quickly moved away…

"I don't have any interest that involves you…" Sasuke stood up and walked away.

Sakura's short little pink hairs stood up, '_kill him!!_'

Sasuke went back to class…

"GahhH! Whats with that Jackass!!" Sakura stomped one foot..

"Sakura-chan you know him?" Naruto asked…

"nope but its obvious that he's a jerk" Sakura huffed and sat back.

After school was over Sasuke was walking to his house….

Then he saw bunch of girls running out of a corner and screaming…

"Ugly forehead!"

"Don't bother with Neji-kun again!"

"Nya-ha Uglyyy Loser!!"

Sasuke didn't really care but he had to pass that corner…

When he passed he titled his head a little as he looked at it, and there was Sakura…

Sasuke stopped, staring at her.

She stood up and cleaned her skirt…

Then she looked up and saw him, her delicate eye brows furrowed…

"what are you staring at?"

Sasuke noticed everything

The bruise on her knee, on her elbows cheeks forehead.

That little droplet of blood on her red lips, she looked messed up…

"If you're pitying me I don't need any!" Sakura spat, as she started walking he noticed that she was limping…

And she fell….

"ittai…" She whispered to herself…

Sasuke slowly walked to her and offered her a hand, which she slapped away.

"I don't need you're pity porcupine-kun!" Sasuke sighed and started to walk away…

Sakura limping walked…

They're houses were both in a same direction So all this time Sasuke didn't walk so far away, Sakura tried her best until she fell.

Sasuke turned around, and he was getting annoyed…

He pulled on her hand roughly as she winced

"what are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily…

"Urusai-" Sasuke spat.

Then he put her on his back, and he started to walk…

"Mou! I didn't need you're help" Sakura whined as she tried to get off…

"stop struggling baka! You're already heavy as it is!" Sakura blushed and bonked in the head…

Then she stopped struggling allowing him to get her to her house…

_Life throws you a lot of shit._

_But Life decided to throw her at me. _


	2. Kay and Gerda

Tuesday morning

Sasuke opened his eyes, as he sighed.

another day of school...

Sasuke did his morning rituals, and he walked to his school as usual.He looked back and noticed Sakura was walking behind him staring into his back with deep thought in her mind...

Sasuke didnt care less about her, and so did she.

"not doing her stupid pranks today huh?" Sasuke mumbled. The whole day went as usual for both of them. Sakura slept through the class, Sasuke pretended to care what the teacher was teaching... Sakura snored loudly beside him. Sasuke twitched his eye brows...

"ahem" Someone said.. Sasuke looked and it was Iruka-sensei. Sasuke nudged Sakura while everybody else giggled at her...

"Haruno..." Iruka said impatiently, Sakura snored... Sasuke nudged her.

"Harunooo" Classmates giggling

"Haruno!" -snap- Iruka smacked his rulers on the table.

"DUCK AND COVER! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" Sakura panicked as she woke up and fell from her chair. Everybody laughed at her... Sasuke sighed and face palmed.

Sakura rubbed her forehead

"Ittai.." And noticed shoes in front of her. Looked up and saw angry Iruka

'Irukadzilla..." Her inner self whimpered... As she laughed nervous...

"Ehehe..." Sakura scratched her head helplessly.

"After school!" Iruka screamed Sakura winced as she stood up and she bumped the table.. Sasukes book fell releaving what he was doing in class..

"Eh?" Sasuke and Sakura both looked at his fallen book, Iruka twitched.

"Hmm?? what is this?" Iruka grabbed Sasuke's note book and noticed that all this time he was drawing instead of listening!

Iruka's face turned red... Sakura and Sasuke gulped...

"BOTH OF YOU AFTER CLASS" and stomped away. Sasuke sighed. Sakura nervously sat back down...

At last lunch time came as usual Sasuke went to the roof as he quietly layed on the floor sun reflecting at his face.

Then the sun dissapeared as shadow covered his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed Sakura was looking at him.

"what?" Sasuke asked...

Sakura quietly sat beside him.

"you dont have lunch?" Sakura asked.

"no..."

"dont u get hunrgy?"

"no"

-grooooowl- Sasuke's stomach growled, as he blushed puting his hand on his stomach...

He stood up and sat.

"whats with the sudden attitude change?" Sasuke asked concerned. Sakura handed him a bento... Sasuke looked at it.

"thanks for yesterday" She mumbled...

"and did u put poison in it?" Sasuke asked mockingly, vien popped on her forehead. Sasuke chuckled as he took the bento.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Sakura looked back.

"nani?"

"w-w-w-w-why?!" Naruto sobbed.. Sasuke didnt care about Naruto... Sakura twitched...

Naruto clinged to Sakura "You gave HIM my lunch!!" Naruto bawled. Annoyed Sakura pushed back Naruto as she wiped her shirt covered with Naruto's tears...

"We'll share" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto grinned...

"works for me!!"

the three of them sat together on the roof, sun was shining on them, birds were flying and singing in the sky.

At the end of the school Sasuke and Sakura was standing before Irukai-sensei.

"What's with you two..." Iruka mumbled.. He handed both of them cleaning supplies.

"for a month you two will clean the class room..." Iruka demanded.

"EEEHHHHHHH...??" Sakura whined. as Sasuke mumbled something...

Iruka was out of the class

Sakura was sweeping the floor, While Sasuke cleaned the chalk board.

"this is all you're fault..." Sasuke mumbled.. Sakura twitched.

"Naniii! how is it my fault you're the one who wasn't paying attention!" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke sighed a "whatever" under his breath.

After a five minutes of silence Sasuke asked.

"So did that Neji guy ever paid attention to you?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura had a vein pop on her forehead.

"Its none of you're business! seriously, some people can be so rude..." Sakura muttered the last part. Sasuke smirked.

"why do u want his attention anyway?" Sasuke asked curiosly.

Sakura stumbled, trying to find his answer...

"have you ever been in love? " She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"eh.. thats such a pity..."

"even if i was never in love, i know for sure that what you're feeling for that guy is'nt love."

"T-t-then what do you think it is??" Sakura asked serious.

"just a stupid girly crush, because of his looks." Sasuke turned his head to her. Looking straight at green orbs.

"thats just shallow, pinky." Sasuke continued. Sakura tightened her fist.

"t-then for you, what is the definition of love??" Sakura asked angry.

"There are no definition for it... it's a feeling. But if its 'love' doesn't that guy has to love you back? i think thats what it is..." Sasuke mumbled...

Sakura loosened her fist...

"you're really are mean..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke didnt look at her.

"you take enjoyment out of destroying people's dreams and hopes dont you..." Sakura asked quietly... Sasuke stopped moving.

"But love is just an illusion from the brain. Love is a nicer a word for pain no? sometimes that illusion will fade. and it will leave you in pain." Sasuke mumbled...

"..!!" Sakura's eye's widened.

"Y-You're wrong!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Love is'nt an illusion! and its not pain either! people take enjoyment out of each other by loving them! they're happiness! and 'Love' is a word for promise!"

Sasuke's eye widened...

"promise... for what??" Sasuke asked...

There were tears on Sakura's cheeks she didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was because for Sasuke. Not for his words, but just at him.

"You figure that out!" Sakura stormed out...

"Oy we havent finished it yet..." Sasuke called.

Both of them were confused. Sakura was in the bathroom...

thinking of what he said. What he could've gotten through to say such a thing...

Sasuke wasn't cleaning, he sat by the window looking at the sun.

'promise... huh...?'

"okaa-san..." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura came back, Sasuke didn't look at her, or so did she.

Later that evening both of them went home.

Sakura was in her living room, looking at her family picture, on the counter. She sighed, some one patter her head.

"eh?" Sakura looked back and it was her mom. "Kaa-san!" Sakura smiled.

Sakura's mom hugged her back.

"whats wrong gloomy-chan..." She asked..

"This kid told something stupid..." Sakura mumbled..

"as sooka... but whatever they say, i must remind you that people have their own opinions okay? so protect you're own."

Sakura smiled.

"Ne kaa-san..." Sakura asked.

"hmm?"

"what was it like when you fell in love with tou-san?"

Sakura's mom giggled...

"what do u mean 'what was it like'" She mocked her... Sakura blushed..

"well! i mean how did you feel!! when you were with him..."

Her mom thought of it, as she though of those times when they were together.

those happy times...

those innocent times...

"whenever you're dad hold me like this, i felt happy, i felt safe from this world. Like nothing can get to us. As if we were invicible..."

"Souka..." Sakura mumbled..

"but remeber Sakura... To be in love... it also mean you have to get through lot of obstacles... It's not like on the fairy tales you know... From those each obstacles you pass, you get stronger, and because of you're strength you get to be happy."

Sakura smiled...

"yeah..." She whispered.

_'splinters of the troll-mirror get into Kay's heart and eyes, Kay became cruel and cold. The beautiful Snow Queen came and took away Kay to her cold palace. Will you remember Gerda?'_


	3. Chapter 3

SIt was six in the morning, Sakura just woke up with her hair messed up she was brushing her teeth. mumbling something...

"SAKURA!! you're gonna be late!!" Her mom screamed downstairs, vein pop appeared on her forehead.

"I'm already up! and stop treating like a baby mom!!" Sakura yelled back, with her tooth brush in her mouth.

Sakura quickly got ready, running downstairs, she grabbed two lunch boxes...

"Ja ne Oka-san!" She smiled and ran off.

while her mom screaming "Ganbatte!"

Sakura passed Sasuke who was calmly walking. Sasuke's eyes were half open as he yawned and scratched his neck.

and Whooooosh!! Sakura passed...

annoyed...

"Always energetic..." Sasuke mumbled

Sakura saw the school and saw the blonde guy waving at her, big grin came up her face.

No matter how much Sakura scolded Naruto, he was something precious to her.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto happily yelled her name.

"OHAYOO NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed back. When she came close to Naruto there was a girl standing next to him. That girl was pretty, she had dark blue hair, with lavender eyes. Then she noticed something, they were holding hands.

Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't take her eyes off those hands...

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called her. Sakura snapped and looked at her...

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him.

"Meet Hinata-chan... " Hinata bowed down slightly. Sakura who was still shocked just looked at her.

"We started going out..." Naruto mumbled and smiled sheepishly.

"o-oh, i see..." Sakura mumbled, that time Sasuke was coming and not like he did care but he was observing those three.

Sakura started to walk and passed Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto looked back "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stopped, trying to hide her anger and sadness.

and looked back, with a fake smile.

"u-uhmm I got to go to class.. I have something to ask from Iruka-sensei..." And she walked off.

Sasuke made a sound "tsk" as he walked past by Naruto and mumbled.

"Insensitive fool..." Naruto which of course didn't hear that comment because he was flirting with Hinata.

The whole day Sakura was out of it, it was like one those out of body experience, her body was there but her mind wasn't.

Crick!

Something broke it was quiet sound only Sasuke, who was sitting right beside her noticed it. It was her pencil, she was holding it too tight and broke it off. And she didn't even notice that, her face expression was blank but you can see the hint of getting hurt and anger. Her other fist was clenching too, too hard that her nails sank in her skin, making it bleed.

Sasuke raised his arm, and iruka asked if he had any questions.

"Do you have any bandage?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh sure." Sasuke stood up walked off to get the bandage. He came back with a long bandage and her arms were bleeding, droplets of blood dropping on the table. Sasuke carefully grabbed her arm, Sakura snapped as she almost came back to life.

She looked at Sasuke arm, which was bandaging her arm..

"what are you doing" she whispered.

"You're hand is bleeding..." Sasuke mumbled back no one seemed to notice both of them.

Sakura didn't say anything, so did Sasuke as he finished bandaging it.

He gave his pencil to her as she mouthed "arigtou..."

She felt a little better as she went back to paying attention to the teacher.

Lunch came they both went to the roof.

Sakura sat on the edge, as she waited for Naruto. Sasuke laid on the floor at the other side of the edge.

Then the door creaked that led to the roof.

Sakura looked back. Naruto grinned at her nervously.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Uhmm Sakura-chan to-today... i think I'll eat lunch with Hinata-chan." Sakura's eye brows furrowed. She looked back at her lunch...

"Why are you telling me that Naruto, it's not like i care..." She said pissed off, it shocked Naruto a bit as he smiled a bit sad..

"Oh... gomen Sakura-chan..." He closed the door. Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. He heard her sniff, he stood up and sat beside her. He grabbed the other box with lunch, Sakura suddenly looked at him Angrily.

"What are you doing?" She asked angry.

"I'm hungry.." He mumbled.

"I didn't say you could eat it!" Sakura demanded. She reached as she was trying to get it back. Sasuke refused to give it.

As he took one onigiri and bit a big bite. Vein pop appeared on her forehead.

"Mou!! that's not your's!" Sakura whined.

"then who's it for??" Sasuke asked.

"its for Na-!" she stopped. Her eyes were wide... She stopped yelling and stopped trying to get her lunch back...

"Gomen... I dont think he will be eating it today.. "

Sakura nodded "i know that..." her voice got even more quiet... "Can I eat it?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded again.

Both of them were quiet Sasuke eating his lunch, Sakura wasnt..

"It's good..." He mumbled... Sakura sniffed as tears were falling to her cheeks. She wiped her tears off and her voice cracked said. "Arigatou!"

_"Sakura-chan! you're lunch is always delicious!" Naruto grinned alot of rice sticking on his cheeks. _

_Sakura stuck her toungue out. "arigatou" She grinned..._

They were on cleaning duty again Sakura was wiping the window..

And she saw them both. Naruto looked at her and waved. Vein pop appeared on her forehead.

She turned away from him.

Naruto confused, Sasuke walked to the window with a big board saying

"STUUUUUUUPIIIIIID"

"NANIIIII!!" Naruto yelled Sasuke slammed the window shut.

Sasuke walked off the room with a bucket...

When he came back there was a big mess on the floor, after all that cleaning...

It was bunch of pink strings?? Wait no... he leaned down as he took of it it was a pink hair...

Why.. is there bunch of pink hair...

Ofcourse if Sakura had gone bald...

"Ittai..." He heard some one whisper... It was behind the teachers desk...

And then he saw it... Sakura with messed up hair all weird looking angles not straight cut and with a scissors in her hands...

Sasuke dropped the bucket, in shock. Sakura got scared of the sound and looked at him...

"w-what?" She asked...

Sasuke for some reason he was angry...

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT YOU'RE HEART BROKEN IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Sakura stumbled as she fell on her butt...

"What are you talking bout chicken hair??" More vein pops appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"You're hair is worse then mine now and you've still got the courage to make fun of my hair..." Sasuke's one eye twitched...

"i said just because you have broken heart it doesn't mean you have to go em-"

When he was about to finish his sentence he noticed something on her head. one blue sticky stuff...

gamu.

"oh..." Sasuke finished his sentence.

Sakura's eyes twitched as she glared at him.

"I didnt turn EMO! I GOT GAMU STUCK IN MY HAIR OK?!"

Sakura yelled embaresed

Sasuke looked at her hair... then

"Pfffffftttt.." He snorted and turned around to hide his laughter.

"DONT LAUGH!!" Sakura bonked him.

-clip clip clip-..

Sasuke trimmed the pink hair... He softly touched her hair, it was silky... Her pink hair amused him always, from the start.

Sakura had a red face on..

"For a guy you sure know how to do hair..." Sakura mumbled...

"Is that a compliment?" Sasuke smirked...

"It's an insult.!"

"But i never you laughed Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said curious..

"what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sakura didn't say anything.

"People laugh and cry you know... just like you..." Sasuke made a comment.

Sakura snapped her head and glared.

"I wasnt CRY-!" And Snip...

another not straight hair that was shorter then the rest.

"EHHHH MY HAIRRR!"

"its you're fault for moving.." Sasuke said doesn't even care what he just did...

few hours later Sakura came home..

"TADAIMA!!" She screamed and her mom came to greet her with a smile..

"Welco-!!" Her eyes widened... Sakura's hair was so short, it reached to her chin...

"YOU'RE HAIR!!"


	4. heavenly forest

Tap tap tap tap tap

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_Sound of people running on the wooden floor. A lot of people with white robes running to that room… _

_That room where everything was, where the happiness and smile, yet the sadness and the angst was. _

_A man standing in front of the window, staring at the white snow. His face was calm no feelings showed on his face. _

_Small Sasuke glared at him so hard, tears were dropping on the ground and his jaws clenched his tiny fist clenched as well._

_Sasuke wanted to scream at him _

'_WHY?!' _

_Then someone placed his hands on top of Sasuke's shoulder and whispered. "She wants to talk to you…" Sasuke wiped his tears and turn around and ran to that room… That was the last time. _

It was morning where everything was peaceful, wind blowing in the tree's making the leafs fall. Sasuke stared at the window, it was cloudy today. Sasuke calmly walked off, putting his shoes on as he left his house.

Sasuke entered the classroom everyone was screaming and laughing like always. He saw the pink hair; it was all over the desk. Sasuke sighed, Sakura was sleeping snoring. He threw his book bag on the table, which caused Sakura to panic and fall on the floor.

"ittaaiiii" Sakura whined as she crawled back

"What's with you?!" She huffed. Sasuke ignored her, and asked the questioner back.

"why are you here so early in the morning?"

"its none of you're business" She stuck her tongue out, red vein pop appeared on Sasuke's forehead, as his eye brows twitched.

"immature" he commented.

Iruka came to class with bunch of papers in hands, he grinned at the class.

"Okay guys, put everything away its pop quiz!"

"ehhh?!" Sakura whined as she slammed her hands, Sasuke just scoffed.

Everyone else was whining about it too.

While taking the quiz Sasuke looked at Sakura how she was doing. Her pencil was in her mouth, her paper in front of her. Her eyes were concentrated so hard, her eye brows were furrowed. Her lips were all puckered up sucking the pencil. Bead of sweat kept rolling. Over all she looked so ridiculous that made Sasuke snort.

"Okay five minutes left…" Iruka announced.

Sasuke was already finished Sakura wasn't.

"Okay that's about it turn it in…" Sasuke turned it in, when Iruka came to Sakura.

"Oii Sakura…" He pulled the paper, Sakura didn't want to give in..

"Matte, Matte" She begged.

"that was time…" Iruka reminded…

He finally took it from her… Sakura's little ghost came out of her mouth looking like this (XX). And her head fell on the table like a dolls head. Sasuke smirked with his eyes closed.

After class and cleaning duty, Sasuke was about to go home when someone pulled from his colar.

"HUH?!" Sasuke looked back it was Sakura, smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing..?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Ne Sasuke-kun I want to show you something onegai?!" Sakura asked with he hands together in front of her.

Sasuke groaned… well it was another excuse to not go to home anyway.

Sasuke followed her she was going to somewhere weird. And then she climbed over a fence with a sigh that says "DO NOT ENTER"

"oy where the heck are you going?" Sasuke asked as he climbed over.

"Just follow me ne? Sakura grinned as she looked back at him, and so he did.

It was a forest, Sakura kept walking down the road. When she stopped Sasuke stopped and asked..

"what?"

Sakura smiled

"isn't this place pretty?"

Sasuke took his eyes off of Sakura and looked at the Surroundings, and indeed it was beautiful; green grass, green tall tree and the river. He felt calm while Sakura threw her book bag on the floor and started giggling and running around like crazy.

"Ne ne Sasuke-kun put you're stuff on the ground" She commented. Wind was blowing in her hair, her skirt, and her blouse. Sasuke smiled and put his stuff down. Sakura took of her shoes and ran to the river. Sasuke sat before the river with a calm smile on his face as he watched Sakura.

After a while Sakura noticed something on the tree.

"Look Sasuke-kun… Someone build a bird's nest on that tree." Sakura pointed out, Sasuke looked up and there it was. Three birds were playing on it.

"Ne ne Sasuke-kun" Sakura tugged Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke looked at her.

"Give me a lift I wanna treat them" Sakura grinned Sasuke sighed.

So it was Sakura who was on Sasuke shoulder, and placed a cookie bits on the nest."

Sasuke's hands were on her knees as he held her in place so she would fall. Sasuke looked at her knee's, it was skinny, pale, and soft.

"That should do it" Sakura's voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Put me down onegai" Sasuke leaned forward so Sakura come off.

"arigatou" Sakura smiled, as Sasuke rubbed his shoulders. Suddenly the rain poured on top of them.

"Sonnaaaa" Sakura whined, as Sasuke cursed

"Ikuzo!" Sasuke said in a loud voice and grabbed his stuff, while Sakura grabbed her stuff. Then Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and ran.

Sakura's eye's widened when Sasuke grabbed her hand like that; there was a blush on her cheek. They found something to stand under while it was raining, Sasuke looked at Sakura and her face was still red.

"what's with you?" Sasuke asked as he placed his hands on her forehead. Her face was hot...

"are you sick?" Sasuke asked, Sakura carefully looked at him (which was suspicious) and shook her head.

"Then..?" Sasuke asked.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun can you let go of my hand?" Sakura asked without looking at him. Sasuke looked down and then he noticed he was holding her hands; tightly. Sasuke blushed as well as he quickly released her hands. Sakura rubbed her hands apparently it was too forceful for her.

"Gomen" he mumbled… Sakura shook her head as she smiled. "Achoo" Sakura sneezed, Sasuke looked at her. He took off his black jacket as he placed on top of her. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"arigatou…" She whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything…

Both of them watched the rain fall In front of them.

After the rain stopped both of them went their separated way's. Sakura still had his jacket as she bowed and ran to home.

Next morning Sasuke noticed Sakura wasn't here. He was concerned…

After school for some reason he was heading to Sakura's house. Then…

"Hey you brat…" Some one said. Sasuke looked back. It was 5 guys. Apparently it was a gang.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Vein pop appeared on the first guy, it seemed like he was the leader. He was fat, with the cheesy hair cut and looked stupid.

"I'm you're upper class man, give me some respect you little dip shit!" He demanded.

Sasuke scoffed and Muttered "Idiots" and he turned around to leave but. Two of them stopped him

One of them was Skinny and tall, other was normal height and fat, still stupid looking,

"Hey you! Boss is talking to you!!"

"get out of my way" Sasuke threatened.

"WHY YOU-" One of them screamed and about to attack but the boss stopped.

"stop, I'll deal with him"

"Yes boss.." the other two backed away

"we noticed that…" The boss began and cleared his throat.

"that you were hanging with our flower too much!"

"flower?" Sasuke asked.

"AA! OUR LITTLE FLOWER SAKURA-CHAN!!" He announced

Sasuke's eye brows twitched…

"these stupid people…" He muttered. While in the back they were praising Sakura…

"So is this Sakura's fan club?" Sasuke asked himself.

"AND YOU!" The boss pointed at him.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO CORRUPT OUR FLOWER!" they kept yelling.

"WE HAD NO PROBLEM WITH THAT UZUMAKI KID! BUT- YOU! YOU CANT BE CLOSE TO OUR FLOWER?"

Sasuke was annoyed now.

"You guys are ridiculous… "

tsuzuku…


	5. sweet dreams

"You guys are ridiculous…" Sasuke said annoyed

"You guys are ridiculous…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" the boss screamed.

"by coming here and threatening me.. doesn't it mean that you guys are threatened about my presence around her?" Sasuke asked coolly.

The boss had quite vein pop marks on his face as he glared as his little minions did the same thing.

"Teme… I'll challenge you…" the boss pointed at him with his fat finger. Sasuke ignored him as he started to walk away.

"If you wont accept it… Something will happen to the flower…" The boss grinned. Sasuke stopped, hesitating his answer came…

"What is the challenge?"

"A fight…"

Sasuke dropped his bags, as he turned around.

"Its not like I have a choice…" His handsome eye brows were furrowed.

The boss smirked.

Sasuke rolled back his sleeve and made the boxer stance.

"Come"

The boss ran up to him with a clenched fist –

"Ne Sakura… are you feeling better?" Her mom asked. Sakura nodded, her face was red a wet towel on her forehead with a medical mask covering her mouth. She coughed.

"Yesterday I told you to take the umbrella and now look at you!" Her mom scolded Sakura whined.

She turned her head around and looked at the window, it was sunny yet it felt so weird.

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

-Thud-

A body fell on the ground.

"BOSS!" everybody screamed. Sasuke huffed as there were bruises on his face as well, and stains of blood on his white shirt.

"L-Lets go!!" The followers said as they carried their boss and ran away. Sasuke smirked as he wiped the blood off from his chin.

Sasuke picked up bags and walked to Sakura's house as if nothing happened.

Sasuke rang the bell, and he heard a women's voice..

"Coming!"

He heard it unlock as a women and opened as she smiled…

"Hi-" Then her face expression changed. With a terrified look..

"w-who are you?"

"Is sakura here?"

"A-are you from the gang?!" Her mom panicked…

"KAA-SAN! Who is it?!" Sakura yelled from upstairs with a tired voice. Sasuke entered the house without permission..

"H-hey!" Her mom tried to stop.

Sakura was reading a shoujo manga, as she smiled at the book when her door opened.

"Ah! Okaa-san who wa?" Sakura looked back and it was none other then Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun??" Sakura questioned.

"Yo" He smirked.

"W-what are you doing here? And why are u bruised like that?" She quickly stood up.

Sasuke observed how Sakura looked. Her little short hair was in pig tails, she was wearing light green pajamas with panda pictures. And her face was all red..

"Sa-Sakura do you know him?" Her mom asked.

"Eh? Hai! He's my friend…"

"I- I see.." Her mom was still startled.

"ittai.." Sasuke muttered… Sakura was fixing up his bruises..

"Mou.. why did u get in a fight… weren't u a serene and calm like a Buddha?"

Image of Sasuke praying, a serene smile on his face.

"None of you're business" Sasuke muttered as he calmly observed Sakura's face that was close to his face.

"you were sick today…" Sasuke commented.

"Eh? Well that's obvious isn't it?" Sakura asked cockily.

"Because of the rain yesterday?"

"Un" She nodded.

Sasuke lowered his head..

"Gomen…" Sakura's eye's widened…

"f-for what? Besides its my fault!" Sakura brushed it off.

"Ne sasuke-kun take off you're shirt onegai" She grinned, Sasuke twitched.

"Huh?!"

"Not 'huh??' You're shirt is covered in blood, let me wash it for u!" She tugged her sleeve.

Sasuke threw the shirt over her head.

"Mou…" Sakura whined.. As he slid the shirt off her head and her eyes widened…

Sasuke was shirtless sitting on her bed like that, calmly, reading. His white skin and his muscles…

Sasuke blushed…

"H-Hai be right back!" Sakura quickly ran out.  
Her eye's were half closed as she placed his shirt in the washing machine… Her long eye lashes making a shadow on her cheek.

'_Gomen…' _

'_why did he say that… Why did he come and visited me… naze… If Sasuke-kun was sick I would visit him too… so don't get you're hope up… Onegai Sakura..'_

Sakura coughed heavily..

_My head feels light…_

Then she was about to collapse when Sasuke caught her…

"Eh?" Sakura looked back..

Sasuke's face inches away from her. His naked upper body touching hers. Her face even got more red and she fainted…

It was dark, and the moon was up

"nani…" Sakura whispered as she sat up, she noticed she was in her bed…

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled.

Then Someone grunted beside her…

She jolted and looked beside her and it was Sasuke who was sitting but his upper body was leaning on the bed, and he was sleeping…

She blushed again.

She carefully crawled on the bed.

Sasuke opened his eye's slightly, as if it was dark. And felt something on his mouth…

"huh…?" Sasuke thought. It was warm, soft. He felt someone's breath. He didn't say anything or did anything, because he liked it…

A full moon was shining, on the two… A girl who is kissing the boy…

'_Sakura…?'_Sasuke thought. Then his lips felt nothing but the cold air, but her sweet smell lingered in his nose… He closed his eyes back

Sakura placed a blanket over him… And just watched him sleep calmly.


End file.
